Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-3575890-20150528004305
I'm so relieved to be in my room I could cry right now. When it comes to a point that a woman can't even walk around the corner of her street without fearing for her safety, you know something is wrong. It's not even six, and I was forced to turn back home for fear that if I didn't, I would be harmed. I live in a very good neighbourhood in the suburbs where the most trouble I ever experience in THIS area (other areas, are a whole other story) is being cat-called from oncoming vehicles. That's uncomfortable too, but nothing I can't handle. This though was creepy as fuck. Before I noped the fuck out of there, I was planning to walk quite far. An hour's worth, specifically. I take this route all the time, and I never have problems. But this time, I didn't even get as far as five minutes. I had just walked all the way down my street and rounded the corner, when I saw a black truck ahead. Now, obviously this wasn't cause for concern. Or at least, at that point, I shouldn't have been alarmed. But from the moment I saw that truck, I felt like I was going to pass out from the sudden knot in my stomach. He started to slow as he came towards me, and even as he passed me, I KNEW what he was going to do. In a matter of moments, I hear a large vehicle heading in my general direction from behind and I don't even have to look to know it's him coming back. I just know. At this point, I'm wondering why I'm so riled up. But I just can't explain it. I sense I'm in danger and I'm scared. He passes me again and pulls up into the last driveway all the way down the street. I immediately feel like an idiot for worrying, assuming the house is his and I just got myself worked up over nothing. But does he get out of the truck and head into the house? No, of course not. He sits in the driveway for only a few seconds, before he backs out again and heads back towards me. Now I know what he was doing. He was herding me, waiting until I get to the end of the street. But I stopped walking, and so then he passes me, pulls up into another driveway, only this time behind me, sits there for a few seconds, then backs up again. Back and forth, back and forth. He does this for three driveways, then he fucking comes up behind me and parks. Now, I have stopped completely in my tracks and am looking directly at him. I don't want to go any further for fear that he will trap me up ahead, but I can't head back either. He's trapped me from behind. Then as luck would have it, a woman comes out of the house beside me and I instantly take full advantage of this. I strike up a conversation with her trying my best to stall her. The man gets out of his truck, stands there looking at me, then goes back in. Perhaps he thought he could chance it and grab me, but changed his mind with the woman there. I really don't know, and I don't want to know. But instead, he waits; sitting in his truck for a few moments before getting out and then getting back in. Taunting me obviously. I'm stalling the woman as best as I can hoping to god she's picking up on how terrified I am or that this man is a fucking creep, but I can see her heading towards her car and I know in a matter of moments I'll be alone again with this creep who will probably strike this time as soon as she's gone. I decide to take this time to risk turning back even if I have to walk past him. He won't do anything with a witness around, and I know I'll be safe once I get back on my street because at least one of my neighbors is outside. So I pass his truck from as far to the left as I can manage and not even a few moments later, I hear his engine start up. At first, I think he's following me again, but thank GOD he goes in the opposite direction. This confirms what I already knew. He was herding me towards the end of the street where he planned to trap me, but as soon as I headed back in the direction I came from he booked it out of there. When I got to my house, I hid behind a tree near my house for a good three minutes to make sure he wasn't around, before I went inside. Now I'm safe, but really shaken up.